Party Is Coming Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-first limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Party Is ComingDragonTales1.png Party Is ComingDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Party Is Coming' *There are many mysteries in the world that the Island has not solved. But when pondering the great unknown, one Greensight Dragon saw something strange in its future driven dreams: a party. *First to find his way into this strange series of events was a Sunsnake who was glowing orange in the early sun. This Sunsnake was special because it blazed as strong as the sun during its happiest moments. At this time however, the Sunsnake was feeling dull and out of colors. *While flying glumly through the air, Sunsnake found himself shrouded in a thick green cloud. In this mysterious fog, Sunsnake saw a mysterious vision of a great gathering of dragon. What this conclave was, he did not know, nor did he know where it came from. But this vision gave him something to investigate so he pursued. *Meanwhile, high in her tower, the Flame Queen Dragon pondered the trifles of her kingdom. All of the dragons below lived their lives day to day with no care to her guidance. She worked so hard to be at the top of her world and now she found herself more lonely than ever. *Flame Queen carried herself over to her reflecting pool to find a solution to the problems of her kingdom. But from this pool she found a green fog and she was given a cryptic message: "A party is coming". But what did this mean? *Far, far away from the Island a Fireblood Dragon dreamed wistfully. She had been away from the Island for so long that she felt nothing but alone. Every morning she traveled in the direction of home but every day she found herself feeling even farther and farther from it. *She tilted her heads to the sky looking towards the clouds that reminded her of home. But in place of the puffy white whips of the usual skygazing was a green swirl that started to descend upon her! She was caught in thick green smoke and felt as though she was given an invitation. But what could this smoke be inviting her to? Before she knew it, she felt as thought she was sucked into the cloud itself! *Suddenly the Fireblood found her three heads seeing four dragons! A foreign serpentine dragon that looked like a dying sun. A fabulous red dragon adorned as royalty. And finally, right in the center: a white dragon riding the back of another, surrounded by mystical green energies. What was going on, she had no idea. *No matter how much she shouted, it seemed as though none of the dragons heard her cries, nor did they notice the others. All except the tiny dragon riding the other. The small Greensight dragon seemed to be leading her, and the others, to the end of the hall. She didn't know if she could trust this mysterious dragon, but she did not have another option... *Surprise! she was shocked to hear from the silence being built. Suddenly all of the dragons became aware of the others and found themselves surrounded by many friends - old and new. A party has come and it was for them. The three loneliest dragons on the Island have been awarded a happy occasion to lift their spirits! The Sunsnake lit up with excitement while the Flame Queen was showing off to fawning fans. Finally the Fireblood dragon knew where she was: her old home. She had finally found it again. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on March 29, 2019 and ended on April 8, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event